Drabbles for Dramione
by UnseenLibrarian
Summary: My entries for the DMHG Challenge monthly Drabble contests. Drabbles of ALL ratings are in here!
1. Dec 2010: Five Minutes 'til Christmas

**Author's Note:**

This was written for the DMHG Challenge Monthly Drabble contest for December 2010.

Drabbles are supposed to be exactly 100 words long, and often have a prompt word or phrase to use as inspiration. It is a great exercise for new and experienced authors alike!

This particular drabble is rated G, and is quite fluffy, really. I'm sure I'll have all sorts of ratings in my drabbles as the months progress. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Prompt: _a __gift_

**Title: Five Minutes 'til Christmas**

On Christmas Eve, the pretty little package sat innocently under the tree.

She cast a sideways glance. He languidly turned a page.

The firelight danced enticingly across the "Hermione" gift tag.

She eyeballed the clock. He examined his fingernails.

She cast a silent _Accio, _attempting to kidnap the present.

He saved it with his Seeker's reflexes and a quiet _Protego_.

She scowled. He smirked.

"Patience, Granger."

At the stroke of midnight, Draco dropped to one knee and proffered the gift to her himself.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione. Marry me?" he asked.

Nestled within, the ring sparkled as brilliantly as her smile.


	2. Feb 2011: A Question of Interpretation

******Title: A Question of Interpretation**

**********Warnings: ****Takes place post-War; Harry and Ron guest star; Sexual hints and overtones**

**********Rating: PG-13**

**Prompt: Veritaserum**

******Author's Note: **This was written for the DMHG Challenge Monthly Drabble contest for February 2011.  


* * *

"Are you a fool, Scarhead? That's enough Veritaserum for ten..."

"Just drink it, Malfoy," Harry scowled as Ron shoved the cup at the blond. "_We'll_ ask the questions."

Draco sneered, drank, then raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Where have you taken Hermione?" bellowed Ron.

"Are you sure you want to know, Weaselbee?"

"Answer the question, ferret!"

A lazy smirk accompanied his reply. "Well now, I've taken Granger three times here in her office; twice on your desk, Weaselbee; six times in the Ministry's library..."

"My favorite place," purred Hermione, back from her lunchtime errands. She kissed him, ignoring her gobsmacked friends.


	3. Mar 2011: There Once Was a Savior

******Title: There Once Was a Savior Named Granger...**

**********Warnings: ****Death Eaters!**

**********Rating: PG**

**Prompt: Murder**

******Author's Note: **This won 3rd Place in the DMHG Challenge Monthly Drabble contest for March 2011. :) Go me!

* * *

His family had turned to the Light,

At the end of the battle that night.

Because they had strayed,

Some Death Eaters, betrayed,

Wanted Draco to die, out of spite.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

His parents would be left distraught,

So to murder him Dolohov sought,

_"And he **will **be slain,_

_Their Shields cast in vain!_

_Those traitors will suffer,"_ he thought.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

But a bushy-haired lassie named Granger,

Charged forward to duel the near-stranger,

Since the pale, blond-haired boy,

(She called him "Malfoy"),

Hadn't seen the imminent danger!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Their wands brandished high, green lights were cast -

And Antonin Dolohov lay finished, at last.


	4. Apr 2011: The Rival Fools

**Title: The Rival Fools**

******Warnings: None**

**Rating: G**

******Prompt: _fools_**  


**Author's Notes: In Britain, _pudding_ is the dessert course of a meal, which can also be referred to as "afters", "dessert", or "pud" (informally). There are many sweet puddings: treacle tart (Harry Potter's favorite), trifle, pie, rice pudding, and ice cream are just a few examples. One such sweet pudding that hails from history is the _fruit fool_, a mixture of puréed fruit, whipped cream, sugar, and flavoring (thank you, Wikipedia).**

**This won 2nd Place in the DMHG Challenge Monthly Drabble contest for April 2011. :) **

* * *

At the Witches' Institute's St. Mungo's Benefit Baking Competition, board members Malfoy, Finch-Fletchley, and Weasley were judging the non-baked puddings.

Pansy Parkinson-Weasley nudged Hermione. "I'll win. It's Molly's recipe, and Draco _loves _gooseberries."

First, Draco lifted a dish filled with a creamy, greenish-white concoction. They sampled.

"Mum's Gooseberry Fool!" exclaimed Ron, delightedly. Pansy gloated.

Judging continued around the circular table.

Finally, a smirking Draco picked up the last bowl, which contained another fluffy, whitish-green mixture.

Oblivious, Ron tasted. "Excellent, the Gooseberry Fool again!"

Unanimously, first prize went to...

Hermione.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy nudged Pansy. "It's Molly's recipe, and Draco loves _me_."


	5. May 2011: Blood Will Out

**Title: Blood Will Out**

******Warnings: Blood disease talk, hospitals, sickness, character epiphany**

**Rating: PG**

******Prompt: _a year_**

******Summary: What would it take for Lucius Malfoy to finally see sense?_  
_**

* * *

Draco survived the war only to contract _Sludgebloodemia_ - fatal, unless given a magically-purifying bone marrow transplant within a year.

Unfortunately, his rare blood type meant neither parent matched him.

Months passed. Lucius discovered even his money couldn't save their son.

Then at the eleventh hour, someone, her blood's magical signature a near-perfect match, donated her marrow anonymously.

_Draco would live._

As Draco convalesced, the Malfoys met his benefactor.

A Healer wheeled in a recuperating, smiling Hermione. Draco gaped.

"_Granger? _ How … "

Lucius answered, grateful eyes brimming with late-dawning realization,

"Muggleborn or pure-blooded, people are the same where it truly matters."


	6. June 2011: Father Knows  Best?

**Title: Father Knows … Best?**

******Warnings: Sexual situation implied**

**Rating: R**

******Prompt: _Father_**

******__****This won 2nd Runner Up in the DMHG Challenge Monthly Drabble contest on LiveJournal for June 2011. :)**  


* * *

"You nurse Cassiopeia, I'll put Scorpius to bed. Then we'll have some fun," Draco winked.

Hermione smiled. "Okay. He needs a bath."

"I know, love," he said, departing.

"Brush his teeth."

"I know," he called.

"Don't forget to have him … "

_"I know!"_

Hermione sighed.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Later, in bed, Draco was eagerly fingering his moaning wife as she stroked his own arousal, when their 4-year-old son suddenly announced from the doorway:

"Dadda? I've got _bad news!"_

Looking over in alarm, Draco saw his son in dripping wet pyjamas. He groaned.

"You forgot to have him pee," noted Hermione, rather smugly.

" … I know."


	7. July 2011: Narcissa's Greatest Trial

**Title: Narcissa's Greatest Trial**

**Rating: PG**

******Prompt: _Lipstick stain_**

* * *

After meeting her great-nephew Teddy, Narcissa desired a grandchild. When asked, her bachelor son Draco smiled but remained vague about marriage prospects.

Draco began coming home with a different shade of lipstick staining his collar nightly. Even with the house-elves' magic, Narcissa couldn't identify any of the lip-prints' owners. Aggravated, she was left clueless about Draco's love life.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Weeks later, after kissing his girlfriend Hermione good-night, Draco Disapparated home. With a smirk, he cast a Weasleys' patented "Sealed-With-A-Kiss" Charm on his collar. He and Hermione would soon be engaged. Until then, the fun of trying Narcissa's patience was greatly satisfying.


	8. September 2011: Hurricane Hermione

**Title: Hurricane Hermione**

**Warnings: none**

**Rating: PG**

**Prompt: _weathering the storm_**

* * *

Water splashed onto Hermione's report, ruining it. She scowled upwards to see a dark, dripping patch on her office ceiling and hurried upstairs to investigate.

The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office was raining. Staffer Irene moaned, "I was analyzing a new Weasley product!"

Exasperated, Hermione cast a weather-dispersing charm.

_"Meteolojinx Recanto!"_

Unexpectedly, the gentle rain became a violent typhoon, completely drenching them.

Alarms blared. Impeccably dressed Auror Malfoy came to the rescue, canceling the spell.

Admiring Hermione's wet, clinging blouse, he smirked. "The 'weathering the storm' look suits you, Granger."

"Thanks, Malfoy." Grinning wickedly, she hugged him, soaking him through.


	9. October 2011: A Somber Samhain

**Title: A Somber Samhain**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: angst**

**Prompt: _Samhain_**

Author's Notes: I wasn't sure just what to do for this one. Finally, after much pondering, I decided to try my hand at writing a sonnet.  
I needed to keep to a rhyming scheme (A-B-A-B-C-D-C-D-E-F-E-F-G-G), use iambic pentameter, AND keep it all to 100 words - no more, no less.

Here is the result: my **first sonnet _ever_. **

I am quite proud of it and of myself for succeeding. :) Please let me know what you think.

* * *

As jack-o-lanterns colonize the air,

The Samhain feast commences in the hall.

Most students are excited for the fare,

But pensive Malfoy heeds them not at all.

_Hermione!_ Muggle-born, _not_ Mud,

Her fierce, impassioned nature makes him whole.

But patriarchal views on dirty blood

Antagonize his love for her sweet soul.

Well-masked so none may see him weep and fret,

His costume conceals tears upon his cheeks.

Morose, this pureblood youth cannot rest yet.

Wherefore has Draco's sorrow lasted weeks?

He fears that on this eve of Death and fright

The Dark Lord's wrath will take her from his sight.


	10. Nov 2011: The Tales of Beadle the Bawd

**Title: The Tales of Beadle the Bawd**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: some naughty word usage!**

**Prompt: _Beedle the Bard_**

**Author's Note:** A "beadle" is a minor parish officer having various duties, such as keeping order during church services. A "bawd" is a woman who maintains a brothel, or a madam. It is also another word for "prostitute". _-__both __definitions __paraphrased __from__ Dictionary (dot) com.  
_

* * *

Hermione closed Scorpius' door, sighing quietly. Then, eyes narrowed, she hunted down her husband.

Draco looked up from his desk. "Asleep at last?"

"Yes. No thanks to you, you pervert." She brandished a storybook. "_The__ Tales__ of__ Beadle__ the__ Bawd?_ Really, Draco. Magical erotica?"

A sexy smirk slid across his face.

"Whoops. I meant to hide that."

"'_Whoops?_' Draco, Scorpius requested 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart'. Luckily I've memorized it, or I'd have read him 'The Warlock's Hairy Chest'!"

"Well, it could've been worse, sweetness."

_"How?"_

Chuckling, Draco opened the book. "Just listen to 'Babbitty Rabbitty and the Cock Ring Hump'."

* * *

**END NOTE:**

Here are all of the altered story titles I invented for this bawdy collection. Wish I could have put them all in:

"The Wizard and the Hopping Pot" = "The Wizard and his Flopping Cock"

"The Fountain of Fair Fortune" = "The Mounting of Fair Petunia"

"The Warlock's Hairy Heart" = "The Warlock's Hairy Chest"

"Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump" = "Babbitty Rabbitty and the Cock Ring Hump"

"The Tale of the Three Brothers" = "The Tails in the Three Brothels"


	11. Dec 2011: 'Twas the Day After Christmas

**Title: 'Twas the Day After Christmas**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: none**

**Prompt: _Boxing Day_**

**Author's Notes: Winner of the December 2011 DMHGChallenge!**

Draco entered the decorated sitting room and stopped abruptly, staring disbelievingly at the sight before him. Neglected were the magical building blocks, the expensive toy broom, and the miniature enchanted Quidditch pitch. Ignored were the new wizarding books, puzzles, and magical crayons.

Instead, young Scorpius had built a festive replica of Azkaban out of the discarded Christmas packaging, tied his mother up with ribbons, and was now happily pretending to cast spells on her with a cardboard tube 'wand'.

From inside her corrugated prison, Hermione remarked wryly to Draco, "It gives new meaning to the phrase 'Boxing Day', doesn't it?"


	12. Aug 2012: House Coupling

**Title:** House Coupling

**Rating:** R

**Prompt: **House Cup/House Rivalry

**Warnings:** sex

* * *

For the first time in Hogwarts history, the four Houses were tied for the House Cup. Eighth Years Hermione, Susan, Anthony, and Draco had been instrumental in ending the bitter House rivalries.

A Spring Ball was held. "House Cup United" was the theme. Music played, butterbeer flowed. Students celebrated enthusiastically.

When earthy Professor Sprout stepped outside for some air, she spied two students engaged in their own private little party.

A sweaty Draco was shagging the stuffing out of a panting Hermione. As she watched, they cried out their mutual ecstasy.

Sprout grinned. _Now the Houses have truly come together._


	13. LDWS Round 1: More Than One Way

**Title:** **There's More Than One Way to De-Fur a Feline**

**Rating: G**

**Prompt: _Platform 9 3/4_**

**Author's Note: This was my entry for Round 1 of the "Last Drabble Writer Standing Challenge" at the DMHGChallenge community on LiveJournal. I've made it through to Round 2. :)**

* * *

Platform 9 3/4 was predictably chaotic. Hermione stowed her baggage on the Hogwarts Express before taking Crookshanks to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley.

Malfoy stood nearby, wearing expensive robes and looking bored. He sneered at Hermione. "Granger, what _is _that dirty horror? Some sort of hideous, ginger jumper? How perfectly vile."

"It's my cat," Hermione retorted. "He's neither dirty nor vile."

Crookshanks jumped down and twined around Malfoy's legs.

"Scat!" Malfoy kicked at him. "Shoo!" Crookshanks hissed and stalked away.

Hermione and Malfoy looked down at his robes, now covered in ginger cat hair.

Hermione smirked. "Now who's dirty and vile?"


	14. LDWS Round 2: Something's Bugging Draco

**Title:** **Something's Bugging Draco at St. Mungo's**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: fluff**

**Prompt: _St. Mungo's_**

**Author's Note: This was my entry for Round 2 of the "Last Drabble Writer Standing Challenge" at the DMHGChallenge community on LiveJournal. I've made it through to Round 3. :)**

* * *

Healer Granger saw the patient's name on the clipboard and groaned softly._ Again? That's the fourth time this week._

Steeling herself, she knocked and entered the examination room.

"What's wrong today, Malfoy?" she asked briskly. "Another peacock attack?"

Draco lounged on the exam table, handsome, sexy, and shirtless. Her stomach flipped at the sight.

"It's worse, Granger. I've been badly bitten."

Hermione eyed him with professional concern. "Where? I don't see-"

Pulling her close, he whispered in her ear, "I've been bitten by the Love Bug."

He pressed his lips to hers. To his delight, she enthusiastically kissed him back.


	15. Sep 2012: Don't Starve the Messenger

**Title:** Don't Starve the Messenger

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** quick mention of pregnancy

* * *

It's about time Hermione sent me to Draco in Egypt. She's been absent-minded lately and obviously didn't think  
when she tried to send Minnie. That pipsqueak couldn't have made it, even with just a lightweight letter.

#

_Owl pellets! _Hermione forgot my dinner. Where's a weasel when you need one?

Ah, there's Draco. He'll feed me.

#

He didn't feed me!

Draco read the letter and yelled, "She's pregnant!" No one noticed me, the starved, stalwart messenger.  
Longbottom, Scarhead, and the Weasel were too busy congratulating him.

Hold on… the Weasel? Looks like it's dinnertime for Flynn the Eagle Owl after all…


	16. LDWS Round 3: Top of the List

**Title: Top of the List**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: a minor swear word**

******Prompt: _Flourish and Blotts_**

**Author's Note: This was my entry for Round 3 of the "Last Drabble Writer Standing Challenge" at the DMHGChallenge community on LiveJournal - it was voted Runner-Up! :) On to Round 4.**

* * *

Hermione stormed through the crowded bookshop towards Malfoy, who was signing copies of his latest book. He looked up.

"I didn't know you were a fan, Granger."

"I'm _not_. You call this schlock a novel?" she hissed.

He shrugged. "Zombies are hot right now."

"_Barry Rotter and the Gobbets of Flesh_? Seriously, Malfoy?"

"It's much better than your crappy vampire story, _Eclipse of the New Moon at Twilight,_" he retorted. "Check the Flourish and Blotts bestseller list. _Gobbets _is number one."

"What?!" Hermione was seething.

He smirked. "Yep. You're number two, which proves your _Twilight_ is a piece of shite."


	17. LDWS Round 4: Bottoms Up at the Leaky

**Title:Bottoms Up at the Leaky Cauldron**

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Sexy alcoholic drink names!**

**Prompt: ****_The Leaky Cauldron_**

******Author's Note: This was my entry for Round 4 of the "Last Drabble Writer Standing Challenge" at the DMHGChallenge community on LiveJournal. I've made it through to Round 5. :)**

* * *

"Malfoy, you're Hannah's new bartender?"

"Yes, I started three days ago."

"How's it going?"

"Easy peasy. Just like brewing potions. So, what'll it be, Granger?"

"I'll have a LOVE ELIXIR, please, and two SLIPPERY NIPPLES."

"After drinking those, you'll probably be ready for a MENAGE A TROIS."

"No, I'd prefer a SLOE COMFORTABLE SCREW."

"My shift's just ended. Your RED HOT LOVER's ready. Let's go upstairs  
and get BETWEEN THE SHEETS."

"If I give you a BLOW JOB, Draco, will you give me a really good CLIMAX?"

"Hermione, for one of your BLOW JOBs, I guarantee you a SCREAMING ORGASM."


	18. LDWS Round 5: Shaking Up The Burrow

**Title: Shaking Up The Burrow**

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Naughty times hinted at**

**Prompt: ****_The Burrow_**

**Author's Note: This was my entry for Round 5 of the "Last Drabble Writer Standing Challenge" at the DMHGChallenge community on LiveJournal. Unfortunately, I was eliminated. Still, it was tons of fun!**

* * *

"I can't believe Hermione brought Draco to Sunday dinner," Ron grumbled. "What does she see in him, anyway?"

Suddenly, the ramshackle house began to shake.

"And _that's _been happening all afternoon," he continued, nervously. "Why? We've never had earthquakes before!"

Ginny snorted. "You're so thick, Ron."

Harry slipped up the swaying, rickety stairs. Groans were issuing from behind the closest bedroom door. He banged on it.

"Hermione! Malfoy!" Harry hissed at the keyhole. "You're shaking down the whole Burrow!"

The tremors abruptly ceased.

He heard muffled, feminine laughter, then Malfoy called, "When the house is a-rockin', don't come a-knockin', Potter!"


	19. Feb 2013: Biology 102

**Title:** Biology 102

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** none

**Prompt:** _Red_

_**Author's Notes: Took Third Place in the February 2013 DMHGChallenge.**_

* * *

"Hermione, I've figured out Scorpius' affliction! You were too chummy with Potty and Weaselbee during school. You probably contracted a disease at the Burrow that affected our future offspring."

"That's ridiculous. My friendship with the Weasleys hasn't harmed Scorpius."

"Then explain his deformity!"

"He's _not deformed_, Draco! He has your nose, my eyes…"

"But whose _hair_? _Why_ is he _ginger_?"

"Both of your grandmothers had red hair. My father, too."

"So?"

"Don't you know what genetics are?"

"Jen-Ticks? Ewww, does that mean our son has _parasites_?"

"Oh, Draco. You're so pretty, but I fervently hope Scorpius has inherited _my_ intellect."


End file.
